Can We Go To IKEA Now?
by georgiajade
Summary: *disclaimer - I do not own these characters; much to my dismay. This is my first fanfic, please be kind. It was supposed to be a cute and innocent one-shot about Klaroline in IKEA...but it got smutty. Enjoy, and please leave feedback! xoxo


"Klaus! Are you even paying attention?!" Caroline whirled on him.

"Of course I am, love. I've never seen you so animated." Klaus replied, eyes sparkling with a small smile.

"Fine, you're paying attention, but have you heard anything I've said?" She asked, trying not to smile back. She kept her hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised, doing her best to maintain her annoyance.

"You adore the wardrobe because it's the perfect balance of elegant and stylish, and you love that it's white because it will complement the dark oak floor." His full smirk was on show now, knowing that he'd got her there.

Caroline stumbled on her words, surprised at how he'd recited her points correctly. "Oh. Well. Do you agree?"

Klaus smiled, his voice soft and warm, "Love, you can have anything you want – I told you, the decoration is down to you. If I'd of known that choosing furniture made you so happy, I'd of introduced you to the house earlier."

Klaus had finally asked Caroline to move in with him that summer. She managed a week in the Mikaelson house before declaring that she could no longer deal with his siblings, and the décor (her exact words being "it's regal, and fancy...but so damn dark!").

She loved his family, she really did, but living with them whilst having a relationship with Klaus was too much for her. Elijah was always the perfect gentleman, never making any comments about the two of them and always respecting their privacy, but Rebekah and Kol... Caroline had just about managed to befriend the Original Blonde, but now that they shared a house, it kind of crossed a line – the way Caroline couldn't take a shower in peace without Rebekah walking in, demanding use of the mirror, or the way she'd make small comments like "Klaus, what is your doll wearing? Please take her shopping, it's a dire thing to look at.". They were friends, and Rebekah wasn't being nasty, she just hasn't mastered the art of wording things in a kinder, less insulting, way. And then there was Kol; with a constant smirk on his face, snide comments, and a bad habit of interrupting them in the bedroom. Or the living room. Or... yeah.

So Klaus unveiled the house he'd bought just one day after meeting his princess. He'd always known he'd win her over; he just hadn't been sure on how long it would take. The house he'd chosen was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, hidden in a woodland wonderland. It was in the centre of a huge clearing, three storeys high with 10 spacious rooms, including a newly added swimming pool.

Caroline instantly fell in love with it, running straight in to the reception room, draping herself on the spiral staircase; eyes wide, taking it all in. Klaus had watched with amusement before walking fully in himself, and taking her by the hand, offering her a tour. From the reception room, you could look up and see the U-shaped balcony of the second floor, and above that, a room which could be called the attic; with a glass floor, and from where they were standing, they could see straight to the roof. On the first floor there were two large rooms off each side of the reception room, and as they explored, it was all Klaus could do to keep himself from kissing Caroline into oblivion. She was so alive, deciding that one room would be dedicated to a kitchen and dining area, and that the room on the other side of the reception would be a living room. As they moved to the second floor she chattered on about how two rooms would be made into bedrooms, one would be a library, one would be a drawing room for Klaus, one would be a luxurious bathroom with a hot tub, and finally the last room on that floor would be a walk-in wardrobe – to which Klaus' eyes lit up, spotting the opportunity to spoil her with new outfits.

At last, they went up to the attic. Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline the whole time, watching her gasp, watching her eyes go so wide he was sure she'd hurt herself. "Klaus," she'd gasped, "it's beautiful. It's so light up here! The glass floor... Is that an en-suite? Oh!" She'd finally turned around to see the back wall was also entirely glass, showing their garden space and the rest of the woodland. She approached it, speechless. But then she looked downwards, something catching her eye. "There's another glass room at the back. Klaus? I thought I'd seen all of the first floor."

He'd shook his head lightly, smiling. "Come on, I'll show you." He led her back downstairs, and to the back of the reception room.

"Klaus? It's a wall. We're stood in front of a wall. A blank, solid, wall. Why?"

"Patience, love." He replied, before stepping forward and placing his hand to the far left of the wall. At first, nothing happened, and then the wall started to lightly groan.

Caroline stared, open mouthed, as a large piece of the wall came forward and then slid to the right, opening the way to the last room.

Klaus took her hand again and walked her through. The final room was the swimming pool, with all glass walls and a glass roof; allowing them to see out, but the outside was tinted, meaning no one could see in.

"A pool!" She'd gasped.

"It's heated." he lightly said into her ear, keeping his eyes locked on her, taking in her expressions.

Caroline had slowly turned to look at him, a smile growing on her face.

"Take your clothes off, Klaus."

He laughed, "Care,-"

"Take them off." She repeated, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He did as she ordered, slowly, watching her watch him, watching the lust build in every inch of her face.

"Now love, we seem a bit uneven. Want some help?" He asked, voice husky, hands already reaching for her.

Caroline was out of her depth, her eyes were dark and she couldn't release her bottom lip from her teeth. She just looked at him under her lashes and nodded.

He moved forward, their bodies almost touching.

Klaus brought his hands up to her shoulders, running his fingers over her bra straps that were showing. He slowly trailed down her arms, taking hold of the material at her wrists. He was lost in her. His eyes has been devouring every piece of her, and as he moved he hands to her waist, his eyes rose to meet hers.

They both took in a breath as he lifted her shirt up and over her head, never losing eye contact. The top fell to the floor, and Caroline began to tremble; it was all too intense. Klaus placed his hands upon her hips, lightly gripping her jeans. It was his turn to bite his lip, and he finally let his eyes roam her body once again. He took it all in; the soft curves of her silhouette, her tight stomach, the rise and fall of her chest...she was perfect.

He dropped to his knees, hands on the button of her jeans. He looked back up at her, and she nodded her permission. His eyes travelled back to her zipper. He leant his head slightly forward, tilting to the right, and made eye contact once more before diving forward and taking the waistband by his teeth and tearing her jeans open. His hands quickly peeled her jeans to the floor as her head fell back and she half whispered, half moaned, "Oh god, that's hot.".

Klaus let out a growl in response as he helped her step out of the jeans and flick her shoes off. As soon as they were out of the way he stood back up and pushed Caroline to the wall, trapping her in. They were both breathing heavily, eyes on each others lips, noses almost touching. It was too much for both of them, and they collided together; mouths clashing over and over, hands grabbing as if they could get any closer, moans and groans that they had no control over were mixing together.

Caroline pulled back first, breathless. "Bedroom?"

"We don't have one." Klaus responded, leaning back in.

"Yes we do!" Care argued, but with a smile on her face and a hand on his chest.

Klaus couldn't hold back, and took her bottom lip between his teeth before kissing her again. He leaned back slightly, seeing her eyes flutter before he murmured against her lips "There's no bed.".

And so, they resumed.

They laid there, poolside, hearts beating next to each other, sweating and smiling.

"I'm sorry," Caroline had laughed.

"What for?" Klaus purred, propping himself on his elbow to look at her.

"For that. You send me a bit crazy." She bit her lip.

"_You_ send _me_ crazy, sweetheart. Don't be sorry, we both enjoyed it. And I had a point, we don't have a bed." he chuckled, his eyes roaming her naked body.

She laughed in response, "True," she said, "we need to go to IKEA. We need a bed. And a shower."

Klaus' eyes lit up and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Oh god, whatever I said, whatever you're thinking; no!" Caroline's face was alight with laughter, but she knew she was in trouble.

"Come on," he laughed, "I implore you, Caroline Forbes, get in this pool with me."

She continued to laugh as she stood up, backing away. "No, no way! My hair will get ruined and we don't have towels!"

He was laughing with her, rising to his feet, inching slowly towards her, "Love," he begged.

"No!" she squealed, but it was too late; Klaus had dived forward and scooped her into his arms.

He walked to the waters edge, smiling wide as he held her.

"I do love you." He chuckled.

"Klaus!".

He jumped forward, never letting go of her.

They broke the surface and gasped for air, laughing as Caroline wriggled out from his grip.

"Niklaus Mikaelson! I am soaked and my hair is ruined and I am going to kill you!" she shouted.

His laugh barked loud and he stepped toward her, pulling her back into him.

"You're still perfect, you're not going anywhere."

She sighed, knowing she couldn't even get slightly mad at him.

"Klaus? I love you, too." She lifted her lashes, "Can we go to IKEA now?"


End file.
